Doppelgänger
by ShadowBlade7330
Summary: It is said that there exist seven people in our universe that share our face, and that parallel worlds are plausible. So what are the odds of meeting someone that is the splitting double of you? A doppelgänger, the harbinger of doom and death. NON-YAOI.


**A/N:** This is quite possibly the weirdest crossover i've ever thought of. It kinda popped out of nowhere when i thought to myself that Kai would actually look quite a bit like Zero if he was, you know, older, taller, and didn't have the fin tattoo's. :p It stemmed initially from the amethyst eyes but for the sake of several reasons, not excluding the fact that its hot (xD) , Kai will have red eyes in this fanfiction. This is just a trial of sorts: the prologue. I would really appreciate **REVIEWS** and **OPINIONS**. If you dont like reviewing, you can **PM** me, i'm always up for it :)  
Please, if you want me to **continue** its imperative and really important that you give me inspiration and hope *sigh***Note: **It starts off in an AU beyblade universe. You'll see ;) And if you want to see how i imagine Kai would look in this fic, you can check out my avatar on my profile. I'll probably give more image references there, if i get any support for this fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Vampire Knight. Not that talented. A****vec l'histoire.**

* * *

**Prologue: **Guilty

He could hear nothing save the blood pounding in his head. It was as if his vision was a tunnel, only allowing to see the weapon pointing at her small, lithe form. Vaguely, he realized that he should do something to prevent this but he was rooted to the spot. Fear paralyzed him; fear for the girl in front of him. The first sound that registered in his ears was a rather distant, sadistic chuckle, immediately followed by the distinct crack of the gunshot, and then a desperate voice yelling hoarsely "NO!"

He rushed towards her body as it crumpled, holding her to him, not caring about the blood that gushed out over him, dyeing his hands, arms and clothes, an unforgiving scarlet. The same hysterically frenzied voice kept chanting, "No. No. No. No. NO." quietly at first, gradually mounting in volume until the final word was a heart-tearing, ragged howl. It was because of the sudden rawness of his throat, that his mind remotely registered that the crazed voice was his own. It seemed of no particular consequence, at that instant so he turned his attention to the bright sky-blue eyes of the girl in his arms (so different from his own jaded crimson). Those eyes, that never failed to warm his frozen existence, were now filled with unshed, pain induced tears. Her eyes openly grieved; but the sorrow was not for her own pain, it was for his. He could see the light in the cerulean orbs beginning to dim and his previous mantra became a broken whisper at his lips. "...no..."

He held her even tighter, closer; silver-grey hair being painted crimson in her blood; The same colour as his accursed eyes. He kept his head pressed to her chest, silently urging, willing, _pleading _for her weakening heartbeat to stabilize. He had always been taught to be too _proud_ to beg anyone for anything, but at this instant, all the lessons carved into his mind were of no concern to him. It was all directed to the dying girl in his arms. He was still praying to whatever Higher power existed, to _save_ her, to _free_ her, when he heard it slow to non-existence before erratically thumping to a halt. A choked broken sob escaped his throat as her last breath escaped her, a mere whisper. "_Kai_."

* * *

A rasping sound, half-way between a sob and a gasp, ripped itself from his windpipe as he bolted upright, hand fastened around his throat. He took in a shaking, heaving breath that felt less like air and more like sandpaper moving down his trachea. Struggling against the deluge of emotions threatening to overpower his senses, he shoved the bedcovers harshly off himself. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he placed his elbows over his knees, clutching his head, cringing from the searing white-hot pain exploding inside it. It was the same recurring dream; it wasn't the first, just as he knew it wouldn't be the last. This... it would haunt him till his dying breath.

The realization, that he was trembling, came to him, when the floor he was staring at began to shake violently in front of his eyes. He felt claustrophobic, as if the walls were closing in on him and he was suffocating. He choked in another breath, standing abruptly, shocked when the room swayed in his sight. He staggered to the sliding window leading to the balcony, shoving it aside roughly as he practically threw himself into the biting Russian air. The physical pain from the frigid cold, cleared his mind from its harsh mental pain. He closed his eyes firmly, supporting himself on the railing, willing away the torment his past had inflicted on him. He forced his emotions into a tightly sealed, heavily locked and guarded corner of his mind and heart and when blood-red eyes reopened, they were utterly insipid, radiating cold strength, destructive power and calm leadership. He clenched his jaw as he forced his back straight, blankly turning his gaze to the red numbers of the clock on his bedside table. The colour of the digits pierced his head with the memory of what he had just re-witnessed and recoiling from it, he swept the digital clock cleanly, viciously off the table where it smashed into the wall; the force of the strike causing it to shatter.

Four a.m. It would have to do because there was no _fucking_ way he'd be able to go back to sleep with the image of the blood spilt by his hands, firmly ingrained in his mind.

* * *

**End note:** So how was it? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Find it boring? interesting? Disgusting? Repulsive? Please leave a comment or two,** let me know if i should continue.** Hopefully, it'll get more interesting next chapter. More characters will come in. ^^ Thanks!

Much love,

Shadow.


End file.
